


You Are My Sunshine

by Otaku4Life135



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Fire, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku4Life135/pseuds/Otaku4Life135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Jake slow dance together, preparing for something terrifying</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

Everything was silent.

Jake sat still, horrified. Empty. He had been sitting like this for roughly ten minutes now, but it felt like it had been an eternity and he didn't really care. He looked around, dazed and crying although he didn't make a sound.

This was the end.

An electrical fire had broken out in his home earlier and engulfed the place in flames. He had been asleep, and when he did wake up everything was hot and he was breathing in too much smoke. Now he sat upstairs, coughing and struggling to breath. As he sat there, he tried desperately to remember why he was upstairs. Then he remembered, and he started to cry. Not like before, but instead a hard, sobbing sort of cry where he knew he must be letting tears escape. He had run upstairs to get Dirk for help. They had been living together for a while, sharing rent and getting ready for college. Dirk knew about electronics, maybe he could help. Alas, by the time he found Dirk who had also been sleeping, the fire had climbed upward and trapped them in Dirk's room. He was sitting on the second floor, unable to escape. Too high to jump. Everything else outside the door was burning. The firemen were outside, but he knew they weren't helping. There was no stopping the fire, and there was no getting close to the house due to all the security Dirk had set up. He had set up deadly security, lasers and fancy equipment that only he could disable, and he was sitting in here with Jake. 

Jake continued to sob as he felt warm, tense arms wrap around him and pull him closer. He continued to cry as he heard Dirk say some soft words to calm him down, and he continued to cry even when Dirk kissed his forehead and told him he loved him. 

Dirk was always "too cool" to say he loved anyone. 

There was no way out. They were going to die, Jake thought as he looked up at Dirk who had taken his glasses off. His burning orange eyes matched the fire outside the window behind him, and the intensity was even stronger. He reached up slowly and wiped away a tear falling down Jake's cheek, his fingerless gloves rubbing roughly against his skin. 

"Dance with me?"

Jake thought that was an absurd question, considering the situation. Why in the world would he dance at a time like this? But before he knew it he was on his feet, arms wrapped around Dirk's neck, slowly stepping in a slow dance that was nervous and awkward. They had never danced before, Jake thought he was terrible at it and never wanted to embarrass himself. Jake buried his face in Dirk's chest.

This would be their first and last dance. 

He felt Dirk's forehead rest on his shoulder as they got use to the movements. He heard him start to say something, something he could barely hear over the fire crackling and roaring. It was closer, Jake knew, and it had probably come through the door. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw one of his posters across the room catch fire. He clung to Dirk more and he just brought Jake closer. Suddenly, Dirk inhaled heavily and began to sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when sky's are grey…"

Jake heard his voice breaking and realized that the tough, sword swinging, ironically dorky man who he loved was crying. It was the first time he's ever heard him cry, and it actually made him stop. 

"You know…I'm not afraid of death. There have been times when I've been reckless and idiotic because I wasn't afraid to leave this world. But I realize now…how badly I wanted to live…"

Dirk whispered in Jake's ear, and although he only heard half of it he nodded. He understood. 

"….Let's just keep dancing, love. Everything will be alright, old chum." 

Jake said this as cheerily as he could in his shaken and afraid voice. After a moment Dirk nodded, and his back shook with a sob. At this point the whole room was catching flame, and it was unbearably dry and hot. But they kept dancing. Dirk kept singing too, although he was crying and coughing. And they watched as the world went up in flames, and screamed as the flames engulfed them.

And suddenly…silence.

"Please don't take…my sun….shine…..a..way…."

**Author's Note:**

> ;-;
> 
> This was upsetting to write, but inspiration called. I love you all, thank you


End file.
